Digimon: The Dark Saga
by Keeper Of Lost Souls
Summary: [Completed] A strange new digimon has taken over the digital world. Will the tamers be able to defeat it? Let's hope so, for the sake of both worlds.
1. The Dark Saga

Digimon: The Dark Saga

It had been almost 2 years since the tamers had defeated the D-Reaper. Takato, Rika, and Henry had just started to wonder what their partners had been up to since they had to go back to the digital world. Ryo was wondering if Cyberdramon had decided to stop fighting so much. Jeri didn't have much to wonder. The only thing on her mind was if she'd ever get to see Leomon again.

"Hey, Rika! Over here!" Ryo yelled from under a tree. As she approached, he smirked at the fact that she was actually coming over.

"What's up?" Rika said, smirking slightly as she noticed his smirk. "Looks like you've seen something amusing."

_I hope she doesn't suspect anything._ "I was just wondering if, uh, you'd, wanna get something to eat later." _Oh, yea. Real smooth Ryo. Real smooth._

"I, uh, can't. I've got plans." Rika was stunned at him asking her out.

_Great. I blew it. Now she'll never want to go out with me._ "Well, I'll see ya later then." Ryo walked off, embarrassed about what just happened.

_Did what I think just happen actually happen?_ Rika was still shocked at what Ryo had just done. _Ryo asked me out. No. It must have been a dream. It must have. _Rika tried to convince herself that it was only a dream, but she just couldn't do it.

˚˚˚˚

Takato had been staring blankly at his lunch for almost half an hour when suddenly a voice broke into his silence.

"Takato? Are you alright?" Jeri seemed worried about him. He hadn't said anything all day to her.

"Huh. Oh, hi Jeri. I'm fine." But Jeri knew that something was bothering Takato. She had known him long enough to know when something was wrong.

"Takato, I can tell when something is bothering you. Now, please, just tell me what it is."

"Well, I had this strange dream where Guilmon had turned into Megidramon again and was going on a rampage through the digital world. He had killed Renamon and the others and had loaded their data. I'm worried that it might be some sort of message from Guilmon telling me that we are needed in the digital world again."

"I had the same dream, except it was with Terriermon who had digivolved to Blackmegagargomon and was destroying everything in sight." Henry had been listening in on the conversation and finally had to join in.

"Then it has to mean something." Takato went from concerned to worried when he learned about Henrys similar dream.

"Let's just hope we're wrong." Henry was skeptical about them being wrong, but hoping had never hurt any in the past.

˚˚˚˚

Guilmon and the others had been fighting for quite some time. Ever since the appearance of the digimon who called himself the 'Digimon Overlord'. None of them had ever seen this Digimon, but they had been fighting the Digimon this overlord had put under his control.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon had just digivolved from Guilmon to better assist in the battle. Renamon and Terriermon had also digivolved.

"Dragon wheel!" "Gargo Laser!" All their attacks were focused on a symbol on Metalgreymons chest. This symbol is what was controlling the digimon. The symbol was an 'O' that looked like a letter straight out of a medieval story. It was glowing an eerie blue.

"It's just no use! He's too strong for us to defeat! We must retreat!" Kyuubimon hated to admit this, but without their partners they didn't have nearly the power they needed.

And so they retreated. Unfortunately, there were other overlord agents after them. They didn't have long to regroup with Cyberdramon. By the time they had found him the agents of the overlord had once again found them, and they were in battle again.

˚˚˚˚

Back at the school, the tamers had met under the tree that Ryo had been at. Ryo was there, too, but he couldn't look Rika in the eyes after what had happened earlier. All of a sudden, their D-Arcs started to beep. Then a 3D picture of each of their partners showed up on the screen.

"Growlmon! What's wrong?" Takato skipped the 'I'm glad to see you's' and went straight to business.

"There's some strange digimon here that's controlling the other digimon. They're after us, Takato! We need your help!" All the other holographic digimon nodded.

"Right! We'll be there as soon as we can!" Henry was ready for a fight. He'd since lost his pacifist side and had decided that sometimes fighting was necessary.

At that point they all went to their homes to gather supplies. Takato got a weeks worth of bread. Jeri got all the supplies they would need for shelter. Rika and Henry took care of their parents concern with them leaving again. And then they were ready.

"Well, it looks like we're ready to go." Takato was anxious to get to the digital world. "I just wish Kazu and Kenta were here to go with us." Kazu and Kenta had previously moved, Kazu to America, Kenta to Europe.

"I'm ready for a little excitement." Ryo said with a slight smirk. He glanced over at Rika, who was staring straight, trying hard to avoid eye contact with Ryo. _Could it be? Could she feel the same about me as I do her?_

And so they were off on their next great adventure. What will it hold for them? Keep watching to find out.


	2. Back to the Digital World

Digimon: The Dark Saga

Back to the Digital World

Everyone was exited to go back to the digital world. Everyone, that is, except Jeri. She had no real reason to go back. Her digimon was gone, last time she went she ended up helping the enemy, now she's afraid that she'll lead to the death of one of her friends. Her biggest worry is that she'll get Takato killed. She cared too much about him to risk his life by going with them.

"I don't think I should go with you guys. I'll just be dead weight." Jeri sounded worried. Takato knew Jeri about as well as Jeri knew him. She knew when something was wrong with him, he knew when something was wrong with her.

"What's wrong Jeri?" Jeri could hear the concern in Takato's voice.

"Without Leomon I'll just slow you guys down. I won't let myself be an open target that needs to be protected!" Jeri was almost yelling by the time she got those last words out. All of a sudden, her D-Arc started to beep. She took it out of her pocket and an image of Leomon appeared in 3D.

"L. Leomon? Is it really you?" Jeri couldn't believe it. She didn't think she'd ever get to see Leomon again.

The figure on the screen nodded. "Jeri, it is I. When a digimon is deleted, the data from that digimon is never really lost, even if it is absorbed by another digimon. Beelzemon released my data after he came back to the digital world. I then became a digi egg. After I hatched, I worked at digivolving and now I am myself again."

"I. I." Jeri was at a loss of words. She was so happy to see her partner again. "I missed you, Leomon."

"I missed you too, Jeri." You could hear the happiness in his voice. He was truly happy to see her again. "Jeri, please hurry. We need your help in the digital world. The overlord is destroying everything!"

"We're coming, Leomon! We're coming!" Jeri was exited to see her partner again.

˚˚˚˚

The digimon had been fighting valiantly, but to no avail. The agents of the overlord were almost all digivolved to mega. Few were still ultimate, but not many. They tried to fight off the ultimates, but the mega's were advancing faster and faster. There was no hope, until they heard another digimon approach.

"Oh, no! Not another agent!" Growlmon was very weak by this time. He could barely keep fighting the enemies they already had.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon shot his attack straight at the O on Wargreymons chest. The O dissolved and Wargreymon became his normal self.

"Leomon? Leomon!" Growlmon was all too happy to see him. They finally had a fighting chance.

"Growlmon, my old friend." Leomon seemed happy to see Growlmon as well. "It's good to see you again."

"We could use your help, Leomon. I'm glad you're here." Kyuubimon was grateful at the arrival of Leomon.

"Our tamers should be here soon." Gargomon was more serious than usual.

"I know. I already have talked to Jeri. She was happy to see me." Leomon sounded solemn. He was glad he had been given a second chance. Not only for himself, but also for Jeri.

˚˚˚˚

The tamers had reached the portal to the digital world. They were ready to go back and help their partners. Ryo still couldn't look Rika in the eyes. Rika wouldn't look Ryo in the eyes either. _Does Rika feel the same about me?_ Ryo thought as they crawled into the tunnel where the portal was. Rika and himself were the last two to go through the portal. After the others had gone through, Ryo couldn't stand it any longer.

"Rika. I. I have to talk to you." Ryo was stumbling through his words because he was so nervous.

"Can it wait. We have to go help our partners." Rika tried not to be short with him, but it just came out that way.

"Uh, yea, sure." Ryo could tell she was confused. He knew her well enough to know when she was confused and when she was mad. She always seemed mad at people when she was confused.

After there brief conversation, they entered the portal, entering the same strange place they had been the first time they had entered the digital world. Where they floated weightlessly for a minute.

"Remember, guys. Whichever way we say is down, becomes down." Takato said this half-sarcastically. He knew they probably remembered their first experience with this place.

"That direction seems to go toward the digital world. Let's go that way." Henry had no sooner said that when they started to fall in that direction.

After they had landed, they saw a battle going on in the distance. Everyone was hopeful, but they knew that it was their partners who were engaged in a battle. They set off in that direction.

When they arrived they saw their digimon lying on the ground. They looked almost dead after their battle with Megadramon. Takato pointed his D-Arc at the digimon.

"That's Megadramon. He's an ultimate virus type digimon. His special attack is the Ultimate Slicer." Takato read the data his D-Arc gave him.

"We have to help them!" Henry knew that Megadramon could kill their partners in an instant.

"Then it's time! Biomerge activate!" Takato and Guilmon Biomerged to Gallantmon. Rika and Renamon Biomerged to Sakuyamon. Henry and Terriermon Biomerged to Megagargomon. Ryo and Cyberdramon Biomerged to Justimon.

"Back in action to save the world again. How typical." Sakuyamon said this in Rika's normal sarcastic tone. "Spirit Strike!" The attack was aimed at the O on Megadramons chest, dissolving it and sending him on his way.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" A digimon attached Sakuyamon, causing her to be frozen in solid ice. The digimon was Metalgarurumon. He then went on to freeze the rest of the Biomerged digimon. He did, however, overlook Leomon, which was the greatest mistake he could have made.

"No. No! You can't get away with this! No! Please let this work! Biomerge activate!" Jeri focused all her energy into her D-Arc, causing it to glow. Then Jeri Biomerged with Leomon! They Biomerged to Saberleomon.

"Howling Crusher!" Saberleomon attacked Metalgarurumon head on, destroying the O and returning him to normal. This also destroyed the ice holding Sakuyamon and the others.

"J. Jeri? Is that you?" Takato said from within Gallantmon. "You. You Biomerged?"

"I guess so. I just wanted to help you and then that wish activated my D-Arc. Then Leomon and I Biomerged." Jeri said this from within Saberleomon.

"Well, I guess now we're all Biomerge compatible." Ryo was just as sarcastic now as if nothing was wrong at all.

"Aw. How touching. I think it's time to destroy you." A dark silhouette stood near a boulder.

"Who the hell are you?" Justimon just came right out and said it. _That was the smartest thing I could think of to say? Someday I'm gonna get myself killed._

"Me? I am the Digimon Overlord." The overlord seemed sarcastic and very cocky.

Who is this digimon? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Death of a Friend

Digimon: The Dark Saga

Death of a Friend

The new digimon, the 'Digimon Overlord', swiftly struck Sakuyamon out of the air, causing her to separate into Rika and Renamon. The digimon went for Justimon too, but he quickly dodged the attack, just barely avoiding it.

Rika quickly took this time to find out whom they were up against. She pointed her D-Arc at it. "This can't be. That's Blackimperialdramon Paladin Mode. He makes the Sovereign look like stuffed animals." Rika was clearly worried. "Biomerge activate!"

"That again? Pathetic. I'll deal with you later. For now, I'll attack you. The noble knight. Positron Destroyer!" Blackimperialdramons attack was aimed directly at Gallantmon. Luckily, Gallantmon used his shield to deflect the attack.

"Phew. That was a close one." Gallantmon stated after narrowly surviving the attack. "Let's try to avoid that in the future."

"Mega Barrage!" Megagargomon launched his attack straight at Blackimperialdramon. Unfortunately, it did nothing. "But, how is that possible? I hit him dead on!"

"I cannot be damaged by the likes of you! I am invincible!"

"Invincible, eh? Try this on for size! Justice Kick!" Justimon kicked Blackimperialdramon straight in the head. All this managed to do was aggravate him.

"Well, that was pointless. Omega Crusher!" Blackimperialdramon swiftly attacked Justimon, knocking him through a cliff.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamons attack knocked Blackimperialdramon backwards. Other than that, it just aggravated him even more.

"Giga Slash!" Blackimperialdramons attack knocked Sakuyamon through the same cliff that Justimon had gone through.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmons attack was deflected back at him, causing him to revert into Guilmon and Takato.

"Howling Crusher!" Saberleomons attack was also deflected back, making them change back to Jeri and Leomon.

"Well, it looks like it's the end of our little game. Aw, and I was having so much fun, too. Bye now." Blackimperialdramon was ready to attack the tamers, when all of a sudden a new digimon appeared.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemons attack hit Blackimperialdramon off guard. Causing him to step backwards and abort his attack.

"Beelzemon!" Jeri was happy to see him. She had since gotten over him killing Leomon.

"Omega Crusher!" Blackimperialdramons attack sent Beelzemon into the ground. He quickly recovered.

Beelzemon focused all of his energy into his arm, which transformed into his corona gun. "Corona Blaster!" The attack hit Blackimperialdramon. It actually did damage to him. Not much, but it did do damage.

"Giga Slash!" Beelzemon dodged the attack at the last second. Unfortunately, Blackimperialdramon was waiting with an Omega Crusher, which sent Beelzemon back into the ground. This time, he didn't recover too quickly.

"You haven't beaten me yet." Beelzemon flew up and was face to face with Blackimperialdramon. He then made a star with his gun. Prepare to die! Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemons attack hit Blackimperialdramon dead on! He kept his attack up until he thought Blackimperialdramon had to be dead. Unfortunately, he wasn't.

"Positron Destroyer!" This did it for Beelzemon. He fell to the ground and reverted to Impmon. Although unconscious, he was still alive.

"That does it!" Sakuyamon flew directly at Blackimperialdramon. "Dragon Helix!" The attack hit him dead on. It did nothing to him, however.

"I'm kinda tired of you. Prepare to die! Positron Destroyer!" The attack was heading directly at Sakuyamon with much more power than he used on Gallantmon or even Beelzemon. It would kill her for sure.

Just then, Justimon flew up and took the hit for Sakuyamon. This caused him to split into Ryo and Cyberdramon. Both fell to the ground where Cyberdramon was slowly deleted.

Sakuyamon landed next to Ryo and split into Rika and Renamon. Rika sat down next to Ryo and put his head on her lap.

"Why did you do that, Ryo? Why?" Rika was starting to cry because she knew he was dying.

"I. Couldn't let you die, Rika. I. I couldn't." Ryo could barely talk. Much less breath. Cyberdramon had already been deleted.

"But, why? I could of taken care of myself." Rika was almost hysterical.

"Because, Rika. I. I love you." Ryo said this with his last breath. He was dead.

Rika leaned down to his ear and whispered "I love you too." and she gently kissed his cheek before she broke out crying.

After she got a hold of herself she stood up. "I'll make you pay for this! I'll make you pay!" Rika was blind with rage. She was ready to stop him and she didn't care what she had to do to get to her goal.

Ryo's dead. Cyberdramon's deleted. Rika's furious. What's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Saying Goodbye

Digimon: The Dark Saga

Saying Goodbye

"Renamon! Biomerge!" Rika had a tone to her voice like Renamon had never heard. She sounded furious. She was ready to destroy Blackimperialdramon at any cost. Impmon could sense Rika's fury and was ready to digivolved to Beelzemon. Rika and Renamon had Biomerged to Sakuyamon.

"You shall pay for what you have done. Spirit Crusher!" Sakuyamons attack was filled with energy from Rika's uncontrollable rage. The attack knocked Blackimperialdramon backwards, stunning him temporarily. Gallantmon had seen everything that had happened and had just finally mustered the strength to stand.

"What you have done is unforgivable! You cannot be allowed to live your life here any longer! It's time for us to call upon the power we need to defeat you once and for all! Gallantmon Motate to! Crimson Mode!" Gallantmon transformed into the digimon he had been when Grani had given him his wings. A glorious red knight with brilliant white wings and a brilliantly white sword.

"Final Justice!" The attack hit Blackimperialdramon head on, causing him to be knocked farther backward. Blackimperialdramon seemed too strong to be defeated, but they were determined to defeat him. Not only for the digital world, but for Ryo as well.

"That won't save you now! Giga Slash!" Blackimperialdramons attack headed straight for Gallantmon. Gallantmon was already ahead of Blackimperialdramon and yelled "Invincible Sword!" as he deflected the attack off of his sword.

"Quo Vadis!" Gallantmon used his ultimate attack on Blackimperialdramon. It weakened him, but he was still very strong. They knew they were close, though. Blackimperialdramon seemed worried that he might actually lose this battle.

Impmon had been gathering his energy and had finally decided to go mega. He digivolved to Beelzemon and got his corona gun ready to use against Blackimperialdramon.

"You've hurt my friends, you've killed a friend, and now you think that you're gonna get away with it? Think again, punk. Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon shot dozens of beams at Blackimperialdramon. This severely injured him due to the fact that he had lost most of his power.

"Positron Destroyer!" Blackimperialdramon aimed directly at Beelzemon, but he wasn't fast enough. Beelzemon was out of the blast range within a second.

"Mega Barrage!" Megagargomon's attack went blazing at Blackimperialdramon. This caused him to collapse to a kneeling stance. He knew he was beaten. But he still refused to quit.

"You can't defeat me! You can't!" Blackimperialdramon wouldn't go down. Sakuyamon was determined to change that.

"You're days of evil are over! Spirit Crusher!" Sakuyamon's attack went straight at him, hitting him straight on. This was the end of him. He collapsed onto his back and started to be deleted.

"This isn't over. There will be others like me! I shall be avenged!" And with that, he was deleted. Never again to defile the digital world.

The tamers and their digimon separated into their normal selves. Takato, Henry and Jeri were happy to see that the battle was over. Then they noticed Rika kneeling beside Ryo's body. Their sense of victory disappeared. They knew that the loss of Ryo was the victory for Blackimperialdramon.

"Why did you have to die for me, Ryo? Why?" Rika seemed like she was on the verge of crying. No one had seen her cry earlier. Everyone knew that if she cried in front of them that she truly cared about Ryo. Then, it happened. She did start to cry. Jeri went over and tried to comfort her, even though she knew that if it had been Takato who had died she would be even worse than Rika.

"Rika, I." Jeri started to say 'I know how you feel', but Rika cut her off.

"No you don't! Nobody knows how I feel! I lost the best person I've ever known. And what's worse is that he admitted to loving be before he died! Now he'll never know how I really felt about him!" Rika seemed like she was half upset, half enraged about him dying.

"We have to go. I received a message from Yamaki. He's sending us another arc to take us home." Takato was also deeply saddened about Ryo's death.

And so they set off for the arc. Rika carried Ryo's body with her. When they got on the arc, Rika laid his body near the console. Then they set off for home. They didn't say much on the trip back. All that could be heard was Rika's occasional sniffling.

When they got back, everyone was waiting, including Ryo's dad. When the tamers came out of the arc, Rika was carrying Ryo's body. His dad glanced over and saw his son and appeared emotionless. He casually walked over and said "He was bound to get himself killed sooner or later. He never should have gone and it's his own fault."

"How can you say that? You're his father! What he went in there to do was beyond what you told him what to and not to do. He went to save the world. And you know what you did? You stayed at home on your lazy ass and watched TV and thought 'I hope he doesn't come back' or something equally as disgusting. You wanna know something? He was twice the man you are or will ever be! So how dare you say it's his fault that he died! He died saving the world. He died a heroes death! So I'd better not ever hear you saying anything to disrespect him ever, EVER, again!"

"I. I." He didn't have anything to say in reply to Rika's statement.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go." They all left. Rika took Ryo's body to the mortuary to be prepared for burial.

˚˚˚˚

One month had passed since the tamers unfortunate encounter in the digital world. They had kept in contact with their digimon through their D-arcs. Takato, Jeri and Henry were back to living their normal lives. Rika, however, would never be the same.

Rika went to visit Ryo's grave one day after school. She hadn't been there since the funeral. She couldn't bring herself to go there. Today, however, she had to visit him. She just couldn't bear the thought of never going to his grave to at least leave a token showing that she cared for him.

"Hey, Ryo. I'm sorry for what happened to you. You shouldn't have stopped that attack. I miss you. I wrote a poem to tell how I feel. You'd better appreciate this because I'll never do something this girly again." And she read him the poem:

_It hurt so much to lose you_

_I could barely stand the pain_

_My life was somehow broken_

_Like I could never live again_

_But then I saw the sign I needed_

_To help me with my sorrow_

_It helped me to be able to_

_See more than just tomorrow_

_I love and miss you terribly_

_My life seems almost empty_

_But I know we'll meet again some day_

_Till then I shall feel sadly_

_You meant so much through my whole life_

_And it hurts so much that I_

_Had to lose you as I did_

_I never said goodbye_

_But in the future again we'll meet_

_And the sadness will be lifted_

_And I shall once again be whole_

_This heavy weight drifted_

_So until we meet again someday_

_You'll always know that I_

_Miss you all of every day_

_I love you and goodbye_

As she started to walk off, she heard a voice say "I love you, too, Rika." She looked up into the clouds and smiled. "Goodbye, Ryo." She said as she was walking off. "I'll see you again some day."

And so ends this installment of Digimon. Who knows. They may all be reunited some day. No one hopes for this more that Rika. Until then. So long everybody.


End file.
